Anywhere you are
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Vision and Wanda in one of their stolen moments.


Anywhere you are

For month's they've snuck away together, hidden away in their own little world. He would find her once a month and they would spend three wonderful days together. He told Tony that he wanted to explore more of the world and would research various cities to tell him about when he returned. It was getting harder to leave her though.

"I saw a new museum is opening today, maybe we can go check that out." She called to him from her place lounging on the hotel bed. Her feet were crossed over each other in the air while she lay on her stomach reading the paper. She felt him lay down next to her in a similar fashion. "What do you think? It's supposed to be rainy today so I'm looking for things to do-" He cut her off by pulling the paper away and slowly rolling her onto her back under him. "Or, we could stay here, in bed." He smiled mischievously. As he bent down to kiss her she put a hand on his chest holding him in place. He looked slightly disappointed but let her push him down onto the bed so that she could straddle his waist. "I don't mind this position, it allows me to look at you better." He said sincerely. It almost made her want to stay in bed but she had a plan and was sticking to it. "Nope." She kissed him quickly and hopped off the bed to get dressed with a chuckle. He sighed but got up to get ready anyways.

The day was dark and gloomy as Wanda had thought so they hurried towards the museum before the downpour started. She was walking slightly ahead of him with her hands in her pockets and eyes watching the clouds. He couldn't help smiling at her back. She was wearing the hat he bought her for Christmas, a tradition she taught him about and he was happy to be a part of with her. She had the slightest bounce to her step that always appeared when he was with her. His thoughts were interrupted by her gasp as a hand reached out and grabbed her arm yanking her into an alley. His instincts kicked into gear and he raced forward after them. He focused on keeping his human disguise in place but it was difficult with the rage he felt sweep over him. Rounding the corner he saw the man holding a knife to her side and spitting his words into her ear. "Give me your bag. It's my lucky day, I don't usually find such pretty girls." He put his other hand roughly into her hair and pulled her head to the side exposing her neck to him. He was just leaning down to put his mouth on her when he was lifted off the ground. "Get your hands off of her." He ground out between his clenched teeth as he held the man up by his throat. "Vizh stop! You'll kill him." She was still shaking from the encounter but didn't want the man to die. The man's eyes started to bulge and he clawed uselessly at Visions arm. She reached out and touched his cheek pulling his head to her. "Please Vizh, let him go. I'm fine, see?" She pleaded with him. He finally dropped the man without taking his eyes off of her face. He turned his gaze to the man cowering and coughing on the ground." I never wish to see your face again, get out of here." He said in such a hauntingly quiet whisper. She had never seen him so angry. Grabbing his arm she dragged him out of the alley with her. She kept looking back at him as she dragged him along, his eyes seemed far away. After some time they made it to a park where she hauled him over to a bench and forced him to sit down. He seemed to snap back to the moment as they say down because he quickly pulled her to him and let out a ragged breath. He pulled away from her and started inspecting every inch of her for injury. "Vision, I'm fine. I would have taken care of it but then you…" He still looked frantic as he pushed up her sleeves to check her arms. She caught his face between her hands forcing him to stop. "Hey, what's wrong? It's not like this hasn't happened to me before, I've had much worse actually." His eyes hardened again as she spoke. "I almost. I wasn't fully in control of myself, I saw him threatening you and I." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, the mind stone humming under his disguise. "Let's skip the museum today and just go back to the hotel, okay?" She spoke softly to keep him calm but all he did was nod in agreement and grip her hand in his.

Upon reaching the hotel she reached into her pockets looking for the card to get in to their room but was stopped when he spun her around to put his mouth on hers. He pinned her against the door with her arms above her head. He pulled away gasping for air but still had her pinned against the door. He looked into her eyes asking permission. "Please" He sounded so desperate and afraid, she'd never heard him sound like this. She nodded and he resumed kissing her. His mouth was warm against hers and she could feel every inch of him as he pressed her into the door. Without breaking contact he started to fumble in her pocket for the key card. Finally his hand made contact with it and he wrenched it out to put in the slot. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs around her waist and shoved the door open in one fluid motion slamming the door behind them.

"Well, that was….wow Vizh" She sat on the bed still naked with his head in her lap, idly running her hand over the vibranium running down the side of his face. She had never seen him like this, absolutely quiet and still as if he was afraid to move or let her go. "What happened today Vision?" He didn't respond at first so she kept softly playing on his skin. "I don't know. Everything just fell away when I saw him touch you, I couldn't help myself." His brow scrunched as he spoke. "I almost killed him. I wanted to…" He sat up and pulled her to him, her head on his chest so she could hear his voice vibrating through it. "I don't want to leave you again." She must have misheard him. She had asked him to stay so many times but he always put loyalty and duty first. Her silence seemed to make him back pedal. "Unless, you don't want me to." His uncertainty broke her heart, didn't he realize how she felt. "You want to stay here with me?" She pulled away to look at his face. He gave her a small smile and ran his hand down her cheek. "Here, or anywhere. I just want to be where you are, I'll never let anything happen to you Wanda. " She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his and smiled. "Where do you want to go next then?"


End file.
